Detective Kirkland and the Case of a Demonic Upstart
by Thousnelda
Summary: Arthur Kirkland had several cases since becoming a wizard detective and cared little about how things ended after them. Now, with the wizardry community sending someone to inspect him, a case from the Mayor, and a creature attacking the supernatural in the city Arthur certainly has his hands full. And where did that ghost Gilbert go? Third story for this series, please enjoy.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **I know that I have other stories that I should most likely work on but oh well…So I had an idea for this sequel for a while and have just been waiting for the motivation to write it. So here is the third case for Detective Kirkland ^^**

Prologue

It was a busy day as a certain man made his way through the crowded roads on his way home. His life had always seemed busy with work and such, and his decision to get into politics had done nothing to calm this. He slammed on the breaks as he spotted something dart across the road, through the car in front of him, then stop. Curious, the man stopped his car and looked to the side to see the figure of a young man with white hair and red eyes floating. It dawned on him that he was near the shopping district and assumed that this must be the ghost that he had heard of.

The man had to admit that such things was not something that he would easily get used to. He originally came from a far way land where he never had to deal with such things like a ghost jag walking. And if the picture of a werewolf working for the mayor was any indication, such things like this ghost were practically every day occurrences. Then there was that whole business with the new center out of a retired ferry, which was said to be run by a different ghost.

Maybe the big city life was simply not as it used to be? Or perhaps people just did not care as much about such things as he felt they should? The man thought to himself as he watched the ghost stare nervously across the street from him.

"Get moving Fatso! Get out of here before it gets you!" the ghost yelled at the man as he flailed his translucent arms in a drive-on motion.

The man simply blinked at this, as if confused why a ghost would want to talk to him. A sudden shock to his body brought him out of these thoughts, however, as a cry escaped his lips and his eyes flickered black.

A smile came to his lips as he looked out the window where the ghost Gilbert floated moments earlier, only to find him gone. Ignoring the rest of the world, the man causally restarted down the road as he commented, "I think it might be time for a new run of this city."

And somewhere in the shopping district, Gilbert was swearing to himself.

 **Not the longest introduction, but does it peak anyone's interest?**

 **As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 1

It was a relatively calm afternoon in the city of Hetalia as Arthur Kirkland worked in his house absorbed in cleaning his residence. He knew that he should have been thinking of taking on a new case, but at the moment he had more important things to worry about. Namely, a call from his wizardry organization saying that he was due for an inspection. You see, while most people assumed that Arthur was simply a private detective who on occasion worked with the police, he was also a wizard. And on occasion the group of wizards he worked through liked to check on their members to make sure that everything was alright.

Arthur personally hated these inspections. Sure, on paper it made sense to make sure that their members were not up to anything bad and were using their magical abilities to keep a balance, but in these current times he would wager most wizards would rather not be bothered by these chores. But sadly, he was not far enough up the pecking order to get out of it, and could only hope that the person they sent would not take up too much of his time.

He had more or less finished his cleaning when the dreaded noise of his doorbell ringing came to his ears. Arthur braced himself for whatever may come from this visit as he opened the door, only to find that his luck was worse than he originally imagined.

"Hey Arthur, is the detective business so bad that you needed to outsource yerself as a maid?" his guest asked in a Scottish accent. The guest was a man a few years older than Arthur, with a stock of bright red hair which stuck out with the same green eyes and eyebrows as Arthur. The man gave a fulfilled smile as he watched Arthur's strained smiled turn to one of distain.

"Alastair, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing here? I have other things to deal with than simply entertaining my brother," Arthur scowled as he watched behind his brother in case anyone was behind him.

"Like your inspection? Aye, I know about that. Who else do you think they would send other than me? Not that I'm going to complain or anything, so you better be on your best behavior for your judge," Alastair replied watching as Arthur paled slightly then turned indignant.

"But you can't give me the inspection, it's against the rules for family members to inspect each other. Besides, I would have thought they retired you by now!" Arthur complained.

"Oh, aye, when you only think of that then I really should not be inspecting you, but you forget that out of most of the wizards out there I'm as impartial as they're going to find for you," Alastair replied before he decided to muscle himself into the house and to the kitchen. It was a long travel for him to Hetalia, and he would have liked to be offered a drink for his troubles.

Arthur simply nodded to himself as he closed the door and escorted his brother to the living room. He knew that he was a fairly polarized topic when it came to other wizards, mainly due to his idea of keeping the supernatural in the open for his last few cases. Most of his peers either loved or hated him, but no one knew for sure where his oldest brother fell in these camps.

"So what exactly are you going to inspect me for?" Arthur asked as he sat down. He was still comparatively a new wizard, and had had few inspections before this one. But for the few he had, each one seemed very different from the others.

"Oh, a multitude of things. But first I think you have another guest," Alastair commented as they heard the loud banging of someone knocking on the front door.

Arthur did not need to guess to tell who the new guest was, and instead of opening the door replied, "Just ignore him. I'm sure he'll go away when he gets bored or hungry."

Alastair frowned slightly as the knocking continued followed by a loud voice call out, "Open up Artie! I have something really important to talk to you about!"

"Artie?" Alastair asked. The only people who had ever given Arthur any kind of nickname were him and their other brothers, so the familiarity took the elder by surprise. Arthur, however, said nothing to this.

Tired of the incessant banging, Alastair finally got up from his spot and reluctantly walked to and opened the front door. There he came face to face with a rather flustered looking youth in a police uniform punching him slightly in the chest.

Upon realizing what he just did, the youth took a step back then looked to the man in the doorway, only to then frown upon not finding Arthur. The frown was quickly replaced by curiosity as he asked, "Sorry dude, didn't mean to hit you. But…are you…by chance related to Arthur Kirkland?"

"Aye, and who are ye?" Alastair asked as he looked the policeman up and down. From what he could see, that youth looked like he would be better suited to a fight of strength than one of brain, but there was obviously some bit of observing skills hidden under all of this.

"Ah, I thought so. I mean, those…" at this point Alfred trailed off as he pointed at his own eyebrows to indicate the strange man's in front of him. He then shook himself slightly as he asked, "So then is Artie home, cause I really need to talk to him about something. It's something really important."

"Alfred for the last time, I'm not going to send Gilbert away just because you don't like him. If Kiku does not mind having a ghost loitering at his store than there is nothing I can do," Arthur called out from his place in the room over. He knew that the other disliked ghosts like their acquaintance Gilbert, and that Gilbert liked to hang around a comic book store which their other friend Kiku owned.

"Actually according to Kiku Gilbert hasn't been around for a few days so I kind of figured you already got rid of him. Oh, but that's not why I'm here! It's about Mayor Ludwig and his campaign. He called me earlier today wondering if you could visit with him soon," Alfred replied.

"The guy must not have a lot of trust in his campaigning skills if he's looking for your help. But why ask this officer to play messenger I wonder," Alastair commented.

"I did not see a point in having my residence or contact information too readily found, so I doubt he even knew where to find me. He must have assumed that his best bet was to ask Alfred to relay the message," Arthur theorized correctly. He then asked, "And did he tell you what he needed to talk to me about."

"Not really, but I think I can guess. You know how the main competition is a prosecutor right? Well the guy is totally creepy, and from my friend in the DA's office he has only gotten creepier lately," Alfred began.

"And how does someone's character affect me?" Arthur asked.

"Because in his press conference earlier today he said that he wanted to get to the bottom of all these 'strange cases' starting with the mayor's kidnapping last year," Alfred began.

The group was silent for a moment until Alastair commented, "And I take it this kidnapping had to do with yer werewolf report? Aye, I think I can see where this is going. Looks like we'll have a fairly interestin' inspection this time round."

"If this means you're planning on following me around for my inspection then forget it. Choose something that we can finish quickly then leave," Arthur bluntly complained.

"Inspection? Who are you anyways?" Alfred asked confused. The stranger had admitted to being related to Arthur but had said nothing beyond that.

"I'm his brother, and my purpose for being here does not concern you," Alastair answered only to receive a pout from the police officer. He then continued, "So, when are we meeting with this mayor?"

"City hall is most likely closed for the day so we will go tomorrow. Now Alfred, if you could please leave," Arthur answered only to then push the second of his unwanted guests out of his house.

When he returned, he saw that instead of continuing with any inspection his brother was sprawled out over his couch with the local news on. The main topic of the night was how a local Mediterranean restaurant was forcibly closed as the chef, waiter, and a bus-boy were arrested on suspicion of abductions the year before.

 **We'll stop here for now…**

 **As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 2

"These stupid-ass police officers. What the hell do they think they're doing locking us up like this. We haven't done anything!" A young man called Lovino complained as he paced a holding cell like a caged animal. The only things rememberable about the man was his foul attitude and the fact that he had dog ears and a tail. The ears and tail were due to the fact that like the rest of his family he was a werewolf. A werewolf who last year caused a bit of a stir when their grandfather returned and convinced him and his younger brothers to try sacrificing their human friends to gain more power. Since then, Arthur had made enchanted collars to try pacifying their monstrous tendencies and their friends looked out for them, but none of this seemed to quell the eldest brother's temperament.

"Lovi, can you calm down. I think that one about to piss himself was supposed to come and give us breakfast," the youngest of the three werewolf brothers, a teenager called Sebo, commented.

"Wow, morning already? Does that mean we can go back to work now, because we'll need to work hard to make up for missing the dinner rush yesterday," the third and last young man in the holding cell commented as he tiredly rubbed the sleep from his eyes. This man was Antonio, a human who had looked out for the werewolf brothers as their friend since they were kids in an orphanage, before he even realized that they were different.

"Now that I think about it, why did they also arrest me?" Antonio asked the officer who had gathered enough courage to bring their breakfast.

"We were told to arrest the workers at your restaurant under suspicion of those bizarre attacks and abductions last year," the officer answered.

The trio grew silent for a moment as they heard this. It was true that the three of them each played a role in that whole mess, but they were told that since none of the victims were going to press the issue there was nothing to worry about. They thought that since no news of the event had come about in the last year that what they were told was true. So why was someone causing a fuss now?

"We were as much victims of that whole mess as the other guys. We were being manipulated," Antonio complained. He knew he was telling the truth, and did not understand why they were being punished when it was that older werewolf's whole plan.

"So if we got busted for it then why isn't Feli here with us?" Sebo asked as the officer left them to eat the simple meal in peace.

"Tck, must be nice to have the mayor looking out for you. Of course it would be too much trouble for him to send some of that influence our way," Lovino scoffed as he ate. Feli, or Feliciano, was their third brother who left the restaurant a few years prior to help his friend the mayor as an aide. The others understood that it was a good move for the brother, but Lovino seemed to hold a grudge for it. But at the moment neither of the other two felt like arguing the comment.

"They can't just hold us forever, and they only found of suspicious. So at some point they'll have to question us or charge us or something," Antonio commented as he racked his mind for any idea what they could expect.

"Don't they often say on TV that we were supposed to get a phone call? You know, to call for an attorney or someone to post bail or something?" Sebo asked as he thought back to the last detective show he watched. They did not have a television at their apartment, and when he was not at work he tended to roam the streets with his friends, so he tended to remember the little television programs he could watch.

"And who would we call exactly? Do any of you idiots know someone who could help us?" Lovino asked. He hated to admit it, but at the moment the only person he could think of was Feliciano.

"What about Arthur. I mean, he was able to do some pretty amazing stuff to help us before so maybe he could cast a spell to make the police forget we did anything or something," Antonio thought aloud.

"We could, but here comes the question: How do we reach him?" Sebo asked. He had learned more about the wizard who stopped their plans from a younger friend of his, but even his friend did not know the wizard's phone number. The question stopped the others, each of the trio giving a defeated look. At that moment, the police officer returned and told them that they would start their questioning.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Arthur asked as he and Alastair entered the Mayor's office. After watching the news, Arthur wanted to see what was happening with the three arrested, but he also wanted to see what the mayor actually wanted. It was early in the morning, but it looked as if the mayor Ludwig Beilschmit had been at work for several hours already. His aide Feliciano simply glanced at them and whimpered slightly as he looked out the window towards the police station.

"Yes, thank you for seeing me Mr. Kirkland and…" Ludwig began as he greeted his guests.

"Alastair Kirkland. I was visiting my younger brother when I heard of this mess and became interested. Hope ye don't mind the intrusion," Alastair greeted Ludwig while shooting a glance to Feliciano.

"You talk kind of weird. And you look a lot more ready for a fight," Feliciano commented as he looked the guests over.

"While Arthur grew up here I spent most of my time in Scotland learning to use my magic to help with fights," Alastair answered cockily as he ignored Ludwig and Arthur's looks in favor of watching Feliciano's.

"What do you need magic to fight?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"Demons, vampires...werewolves. Pretty much anything that's causing a threat to humans," Felicano paled as Alastair said this.

The aide gave another whimper to this then replied, "My brothers and I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"We know Feli. And I suppose the fact that you're here instead of with the others means that the police have not felt up to taking the Mayor's aide from him," Arthur commented.

"True, though he almost seems to want to join them," Ludwig observed as he watched his friend stare out the window. He found it strange to see his ditzy friend intently wish to go to a police station where he would be arrested, but he could also understand it. Feliciano was always trying to be a good friend and sibling, and the idea that he was being protected while his family – his pack – suffered was getting to him.

"Why is this happening anyways? After all, if it was pressure from the public or something like that it would have made more sense for this to happen earlier," Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure why either, but I'm afraid that it may be because of this stupid election," Ludwig answered then continued, "From what I heard from the news, the person who decided to have the other two werewolves and their friend arrested for suspicion was my main opponent. It may simply be that he is trying to cause doubt in my campaign or some other petty reason but I do not think that is the case."

"Aye, I suppose news of the mayor allowing dangerous people to exist as his friends could make people talk about you; both bad and good for ye," Alastair agreed. He had to admit, however, that if the other werewolves were as pathetic-looking as the one in front of him then he did not know why anyone would be afraid.

He then looked over to Arthur, only to see his younger brother deep in thought. At last Arthur commented, "There have been…rumblings among some of the supernatural citizens. Talk of a lot of them packing up to leave. Mayor…who exactly is your opponent. I've heard about him sure, but I'm afraid I have not paid close enough attention to the election to even know his name."

"Prosecutor Ivan Bragsinski. Until only recently he was a nobody, but he must have high ambitions since he just recently decided to run for election," Ludwig answered. With this information, Arthur said he would look into more of what this man wanted. When Feliciano asked about his brothers, he simply said he would see what he could do.

 **As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 3

"You know Alastair, you really did not need to test Feli like that. Comparatively speaking, he has to be the most passive werewolf you would ever meet," Arthur complained as he and his brother walked out of city hall.

"It's what I was trained to do. Besides, what else was I supposed to say, that currently the most action is see is a rogue letter opener? Take my advice as yer brother, don't let people push you into jobs ye ain't suited for," Alastair retorted. What he hold Feliciano was more or less true, but since a bad incident a few years prior, he had been moved to a desk job which he resented.

"Just don't do anything stupid while in my city, alright?" Arthur ordered.

"Fine, fine. Where are we going now anyways?" Alastair asked as he realized they were walking into a busier area of the city.

"The shopping district. If the police have already arrested three people under suspicion then it would make sense for them to at least question the others involved. And I want to know exactly what is being said," Arthur abruptly stopped after saying this and looked at the store across the street. It was a small fashion boutique, with several mannequins showing the newest designs to grace the store.

There were three people in total Arthur wanted to talk to about the events, and it just so happened that the last person he wanted to talk to was one of them. That person was the owner of the store, a childhood acquaintance of his called Francis Bonnefoey. Francis played a major role in the werewolf incident, with him turning into a werewolf for some time and changing several people, only to then help defeat the head werewolf and change everyone back. He was even held in jail for some time during that event. So it only made sense that the police would at least question him about the abductions now if they truly were suspicious.

Seeing that the store was in fact open, Arthur sighed and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Just stay here and do whatever," before he walked into the store.

The store was empty of customers, as per usual so early in the morning, with Francis glumly looking through a catalog. The owner glanced up slightly upon hearing a bell from the door, only for him to ask, "What do you want now Arthur, I'm not in the mood to play with you."

"Neither am I, I just want to ask you a few things. I take it by your mood that you heard about that restaurant the Vargas brothers worked at being closed down."

"Oui. Since they even arrested Antonio I've been jumping since last night worried that they were going to arrest me also. I barely got any sleep last night."

"Has anyone tried to contact you about all this?"

Francis shook his head and replied, "Non, but I wish that if they were they would come already. When I heard that they took those three I thought that they would at least question the rest of us involved speedily. What about that police friend of yours? Does he know anything about this?"

"I haven't talked to him since yesterday afternoon, but I would wager that he has his own wild idea as to why this is happening. Well, the police may still contact you, so if they do call me afterwards. I suppose since you were of no help I should check with some of the others."

"Actually now that I think about it I wanted to ask you something…two something actually," France requested before Arthur turned around to leave. Upon seeing Arthur pause, France asked, "Did you send that ghost Gilbert away again? I have not seen him for at least a week now and he used to come over here quite often."

"No, now that I think about it I heard that Kiku was wondering the same thing. As it is, it has been a while since he bothered me," Arthur answered in thought. Gilbert was a ghost that haunted the shopping district, and had worked in the past as a good informant. He had wanted to ask Gilbert for some information on this Bragsinski person, but apparently the ghost was hiding a lot more than normal.

"I see...Secondly, do you know who that person is taking notes of us?" Francis asked as he pointed out at the front window.

Arthur sighed as he turned around to find Alastair right next to the window with a small memo pad and pen in hand. After finishing whatever it was he was writing, he looked up to the two in the store and waved. At last Arthur replied, "Just…ignore him. You know how crazy family can be at times."

"And I suppose with how crazy you are your family would be worse," Francis agreed. Before Arthur could disagree, Alastair walked through the door.

"I told you to wait over there you git," Arthur complained.

"Ye also told me to do whatever I wanted, so I decided to continue on with my job," Alastair replied. He smiled as Arthur gave him a confused look; the man unsure how a conversation with an acquaintance factored into his inspection.

"Your job is to take notes on Arthur here?" Francis asked confused.

"Aye, a bunch of people who know us bribed me to find anything blackmail-worthy to ruin this man's reputation. I was simply thinking that a picture of him in that green dress over there would make a good few of them laugh," Alastair replied with a straight face compared to Francis' confused one and Arthur's embarrassed face.

Desperately wanting to get out of the conversation, Arthur pushed his brother back through the doorway and farther down the street. Once they were a safe difference away, Arthur asked, "Please tell me that that really was not your reason for taking notes?"

"Nae, I was taking notes for yer inspection. 'Course I can't tell ye notes on what. Rules, ye understand," Alastair answered. He paused as they walked further down the street, only to then ask, "So ye talked to that guy, now what are ye going to do?"

"Now to the police station. If what he told me is correct about the police not going after him, then I want to know what they are truly doing. And who knows, perhaps I'll have a chance to bump into this guy I'm supposed to look into," Arthur answered only to then hail a taxi for them.

 **We'll stop here for now**

 **As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 4

"Hey Arthur and…other guy. I was wondering if you were going to make it down to the station today," Alfred welcomed from his desk as he watched Arthur and Alastair walk into the police station. The place at first looked normal for the middle of the day, but there did seem to be a strange charge in the air effecting the other officers. Many of them looked nervous or stressed, while others looked almost as if they wanted people to think they were busier than normal.

"Hello Alfred, I heard about the group on the news last night and was curious. Are they still holding the older and younger Vargas brothers on suspicion?" Arthur asked.

"The werewolves ya. We were told to let their friend Antonio go, however. Why, you want to talk to them or something?" Alfred asked.

"And am I right in assuming that no one was sent to actually talk with Francis or the other victims about all of this?" Arthur asked in thought.

"We called the Edelstein guy and the mayor, but apparently they had nothing bad to say about the werewolves and demanded that they be set free. That was when my boss agreed to release Antonio. It is kind of weird though, I mean, when I asked about us talking to that Francis guy also my boss said that he was told not to interrupt anyone. But out of that entire case Francis was one of the few who we could actually peg with anything if we wanted to. I mean, nothing against the guy but this all just seems kind of weird," Alfred explained.

"Not really. It's obvious whoever is pulling the strings of this place has it out for those werewolves; just the werewolves," Alastair commented.

"Still seems wrong though. I mean, we told those guys that they were off the hook and now this is happening. Heroes like me are not supposed to lie to people," Alfred complained.

"Perhaps I should talk to your boss about all this. Where exactly is he?" Arthur offered as he looked around the station for the man.

"He left a little while ago to see about getting the last brother. The man has totally turned into a Bragsinki supporter and it's creeping me out. He's practically acting like his little lap dog!" Alfred answered.

"Well then depending on that mayor or yours mood yer boss should be back soon. After all, it looked like that pup was waiting for this to happen," Alastair commented.

"Until then, is it alright for us to talk to the other two?" Arthur asked. Alfred shrugged at this and led them to the holding cell containing the werewolves. Neither of the Vargas brothers looked pleased to see them, but nodded a greeting to them regardless.

"So are you going to get us out of here?" Sebo asked bluntly.

Arthur sighed as he thought, only to then reply, "At the moment, no, but that will most likely change after your brother joins you and I talk a bit with some of my other friends."

"Great, more friends of yours. And why should we trust you or your friends now?" Lovino asked defensively.

"Look, whoever had you arrested is after you three specifically. Don't you think that it was odd that they released your human friend but kept you? And that the police themselves seem confused on all of this? Don't you two even talk with the other supernatural in the city?" Arthur asked, only to shake his head dismayed by their blank stares at him.

"Did the mayor really agree to have Feli join us here? I would have thought that he was protecting our brother," Sebo asked after a long pause.

"From what we were told officers were just sent to collect him, with the mayor's blessing or not. But from what we saw when we were at the mayor's office earlier it looked like your brother wanted to join you two desperately," Arthur answered.

As if on cue, the doors to the holding area opened as two officers lead Feliciano to his brothers. The middle brother looked happy to see that his brothers looked alright, albeit in jail, and happily joined them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here you idiot?!" Lovino yelled at Feliciano.

"I don't know fratello, but I just felt that it was wrong for you two to be here and me free. So when they came to collect me I decided to not put up any fight," Feliciano answered. Most people in his situation would have looked worried, but Feliciano was too happy to see his brothers to worry about anything.

He then looked over to Arthur and Alastair and asked, "So then are you guys really going to try and help us? That would be fantastic!"

"I'll see what I can do, but for now I need to leave. I'll ask a police officer I know to call me if they decide to change anything for you three, alright?" Arthur answered then turned to leave. Everything was starting to feel like one long run for him and he felt nowhere near the goal.

As he and his brother left for the front of the station, he suddenly paused as he heard someone around the corner say, "So now the three to charge with those attacks have been caught, and I will of course prosecute them. The city already feels a bit cleaner, but there is still another bothersome ghost to get rid of. This will be interesting, since I don't know if anyone has ever found a ghost guilty of murder."

"By the end of all this our idea of cleaning up all of these strange cases seems almost possible," another voice which Arthur recognized as the commissioner commented.

"Yes, but sadly we will have to be patient, our next case to close will be a lot tougher than those three pups," the first voice, who Arthur assumed was this Ivan Bragsinki person he was supposed to investigate replied. Curious, Arthur looked around the corner to catch a brief look at the man. He possessed a tall and well-built body which could intimidate some, and Arthur had to admit that how he talked was more than creepy.

"I see…don't worry. When the time is deemed right we will help you to make sure that the ghost does not escape justice."

"Good. I was hoping that you would," Ivan paused here to smile briefly in Arthur's direction then left with, "I have some work to do so until then."

Once Arthur was sure that the man and the commissioner were gone he and his brother continued down the hallway and out of the station. As they left, Arthur looked around them before he pulled out his cellphone. While he did this Alastair commented, "Well if things don't just get more and more interesting. I got to admit, I'm very happy that I agreed to give ye yer inspection now."

"So then you felt it too? Remember, I already told you to not destroy my city," Arthur warned.

"Aye, aye. I'll keep the old habits at bay. But as long as we're going around how about we find a place with a kitchen for lunch?"

 **We'll stop here for now**

 **As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 5

"So this is the bar Lukas and his brother started. It'll be nice to see 'im again," Alastair commented. Lukas was another wizard in the city which gained that title around the same time Arthur did. And like Arthur, he decided to help pay the bills by working as a co-owner to a bar he and his brother Matthias opened. Along with this, Lukas had a younger brother who had been a ghost for almost six years, and had until recently tried to occupy his loneliness and boredom by drowning ferry victims at the harbor.

They were currently in front of the bar because Arthur wanted to warn Lukas about what he heard. And due to Lukas not answering his cellphone and Alastair's demand for lunch he decided to visit in person.

The bar was relatively absent of guests, with the only other people including a group of the owners' friends eating lunch themselves and another figure sitting by himself in a dark corner. Matthias was the brother currently in charge of the bar, a friendly enough fellow who liked to think beer and food made everything better and who had put to peace the fact that most of their clientele was not 'normal' people.

Matthias smiled as Arthur and Alastair entered and asked, "Bit early for you to come, or did you come to play with Lukas?"

"Mainly for Lukas, but he keeps on saying that he wants lunch," Arthur answered and pointed towards Alastair for the lunch part.

"New friend of his? If you're okay with sandwiches then you're in luck. Just tell me what you want to drink with it and sit wherever and I'll have it right out," Matthias answered with a smile towards Alastair. Alastair gave his request for himself and Arthur then turned to find a table.

"And Lukas?" Arthur asked before Matthias vanished into the kitchen.

"He went to talk to Emil. That vampire friend of you guys came in and warned Lukas that something was up. After hearing that Lukas rushed to the ferry to check on Emil," Matthias answered. Arthur had to admit that one of Matthias' strengths was his ability to look past issues. After Lukas explained everything that happened with Emil, Matthias simply decided to forget, forgive, and return to acting as if everything was normal.

Arthur simply sighed and walked to the seat near his brother. Soon their meals and drinks came to them, and as they ate Arthur could not help but find himself watching the other guest in the corner. At last he realized what the other was drinking and who it was, which caused him to walk over and ask, "Vlad? What are you doing here so early? Don't tell me that you forgot to go home again."

Vlad was one of the stranger guests who frequented the bar. He was a vampire, who agreed to give up his normal hunting as long as Lukas agreed to sell him blood. An issue with this, however, was that in order to not run through the substance too quickly Lukas had found a way to dilute it in alcohol and other liquids without the vampire noticing. Due to this, Vlad often found himself drunk and unless someone reminded him he would forget to go home before sunrise. However, based on the smell from the cup it seemed that Vlad was not drinking diluted blood today.

"Hello Arthur, and no, I can't go home for other reasons today," Vlad answered.

"Other reasons?" Arthur asked.

"Another friend of mine called and said that something strange has been spying on my house. I know what the something is, and know that if I'm not in top performance then my only other options are to pack up and get out of here or wait for mob to try and kill me," Vlad answered seriously. The tone struck Arthur, it was rare to see the vampire take anything seriously.

"That prosecutor? But you had always made sure that there was no trace linking you to any crimes you committed in the past," Arthur asked confused. He was talking to the kind of creature that while he laughed at the laws also made sure that he never got in trouble with them. And now here he was worried about one man with a law degree?

"I'm not the only one on his list. It's going to go after anyone supernatural. Werewolf, ghost, vampire, you name it! That human is being controlled by one strong monster and it will not stop until it has had it's 'fun' and destroyed everyone else's lives. I have to admit, I'll lived here for over one hundred years and it is going to suck if I have to find a new place to live," Vlad answered, a bit sadly at the end.

"So it is a demon then…do you know which one it is?" Alastair asked as he also walked over to the table. He had overheard the conversation, and while his training told him to disregard what a vampire told him he realized that this new threat was much worse than the one in front of him.

Vlad shook his head then answered, "No, I only know what exactly it is because it saw it try chasing that ghost off. But Gilbert might know. Of course, for all I know it could have destroyed him since I have not seen him in a while."

"No, it's more likely that that stupid ghost is hiding somewhere in safety. He may have even decided to willingly go back to Hell until things blow over here," Lukas replied as he entered the bar and noticed the group of odd characters in the corner. He then spotted Alastair and commented, "I did not realize that you were going to visit us, are you here for an inspection?"

"Hey Lukas, long time no see. I like this bar you and your brother started," Alastair returned as Arthur simply stared at his brother confused as to how he knew one of his friends.

"Good, in that case I should not need to worry about you killing one of my regulars," Lukas replied, only to then start towards the bar to relieve his brother from his duties.

"Hey wait, how do you know that he would go to hell?" Arthur asked Lukas.

"That's what he told Emil he should do. Of course, Emil is a bit too stubborn to take advice like that, so I told him to be careful," Lukas answered.

Arthur sighed and commented, "Then I suppose he will need to be careful. Guess this trip was as wasted as the others today. Are you done with your food Alastair, because I need to go home and think a bit in peace?"

With this said, Arthur told the others to be careful and he and his brother left.

 **As always please review~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 6

"Hey, Jerk-Arthur, you home? Is dinner ready?" a boy called out as he entered Arthur's house. Arthur was currently in his study, attempting to figure out how he was supposed to defeat this demon. He knew his brother's way, but that way generally ended with the possessed person also killed. Arthur disliked to think of himself as a killer, and if such a thing did happen under his watch it would not look good for his current employer. He could try an exorcism first, but once free of the body the demonic powers would be even stronger. In either case, without a name he could not be certain that he could keep the demon from returning.

"Hey, I didn't know you doodled. What's that supposed to be anyways," the boy asked as he entered the study and stared at the papers in front of Arthur.

"I thought I locked the front door. Did you steal a key again?" Arthur asked without even looking at the boy.

"So what, you don't need two keys for one door anyways. Now I'm hungry so make dinner already!" the boy whined.

"Arthur, do I even want to know what is going on with this lad?" Alastair asked as he walked into the study's doorway to see the other two. He was in the kitchen when he heard the door open, and curious he followed the noise to find a little boy.

"Alastair, this is Peter. He's a street kid that I suppose you could say I keep an eye on. Peter, this is my brother Alastair. He recently came to visit so be polite and try to stay out of his way," Arthur answered dryly.

"Ye know, usually when people talk about taking anything from the street they're talking about furniture or a cat or dog, not a human," Alastair commented.

"Someone has to do the job. Besides, he can come in handy from time to time," Arthur shrugged.

"So hey, Alastair-person, can you cook? It doesn't look like he's going to move anytime soon," Peter asked.

"Aye, the runt has always had a problem with work. Especially when he gets stuck like he currently is. I just started dinner so the two of us should be able to eat soon. In the meantime why don't ye tell me more about how ye have been 'handy' to him," Alastair answered. With this he and Peter left for the kitchen to talk with Arthur too enwrapped in his work to even notice.

* * *

Like most nights in recent years, the harbor was shrouded in a fog which failed to go past the harbor property. Security had grown even more lax than before, mainly due to most of the workers assuming that the ghost Emil would look after his own house and surrounding area. For the most part, this was true, which was why that evening Emil walked around the harbor alone. Part of him wished that at least one of them would have stayed to keep him company, but at the same time if what his friend Gilbert then his brother told him was true then he would not want the distraction.

"This is so boring! Honestly, you would think that there would at least be a few thrill seekers since people now believe that a ghost is protecting this place," Emil complained only to then sit on the ground and stare at the sea.

"Still can't float like other awesome ghosts you know," a voice laughed out at him. Emil recognized the voice, and turned around to see another ghost with red eyes stare at him.

"Gilbert! What are you doing here? I thought you went to hell to lie low?" Emil asked. He was happy to see someone to talk to, but also annoyed to have the other remind him of something he could not do.

"Nah, the awesome me is not about to run and hide in that unawesome place. That's what I told you to do, not that I was going to do, remember? And since you are not there I guess you have a plan for fighting this thing?" Gilbert answered then asked.

"Have you forgotten that I can control the weather here? Even if this guy does come and it does look like I'll get caught or whatever I can just change the weather and run off," Emil answered assuredly. Gilbert, however, did not look so sure.

"Emil, you do realize that demons are different than humans, right? Even when they are possessing a human they are different and have different abilities. You may need more than just fog to get away if you fail," Gilbert replied in a serious tone.

"Whatever, if this guy is going to come I wish he would already," Emil scoffed as he got off the floor and stared close to the water.

Gilbert was about to comment when several floodlights cut through the fog and landed on the both of them. They then heard one person walk closer to them followed by a voice say, "I came tonight to banish one ghost from my future city, and it looks like I found a free one.

The man who controlled the voice was tall, taller than anyone Emil knew, and was dressed in a long coat and scarf. The man smiled at them as if he was a predator and them a prey. Worse was the dark aura which resonated from the man. Subconsciously, Emil took a step back until he was on the edge of the harbor.

"Ghost called Emil, you are charged with the murder of five people and the attempted murder of a sixth. Because of this we are going to arrest you and take you to the station," an official-looking police officer stated through a speaker-phone.

"No you're not," Emil answered matter-of-factly.

"Yes…we are," the police officer reassured slightly.

"And how are you going to get me there?" Emil asked.

"In this van," an officer answered as he slapped a police van.

"And how will you stop me from simply phasing through the van before you leave?"

"…If you try anything the people behind us will see you and stop you," another answered.

"How? If you shoot me with those guns the bullets will just go right through me and hurt the van and other objects."

The police officers paused at this only to be relieved when the tall man replied, "Do not worry comrades, I have added something special to your bullets to let them hurt this pesky ghost."

Emil looked annoyed at the idea of something physically hurting him and wondered more who this person was. Gilbert could say all he wanted that their opponent was a demon, but that did not explain what exactly a demon could do.

"Okay, and how are you supposed to keep in this this station once we get there? If I leave the harbor for too long I'll simply return to hell then come back here once things calm down. And what about proof that I did anything wrong? Can you prove that I did all of those things?"

What the man said next caused several of the officers to pause and consider their next move. What he said was, "I'm afraid to inform you, little ghost, that when you return to hell you will not come back. I told these men that they were here to arrest you, but in all honesty there will be no further trial and this will be the execution."

With this said, a woman moved from behind the man and charged at Emil, an ancient, iron dagger in each hand. Upon seeing the woman, Emil called up a thicker fog and hopped off the harbor onto the water. From there he walked few more paces until he was sure she could not reach him.

Emil was sure that no one saw where he went, only to then give out a shriek when he heard someone next to him comment, "Well, this is going pretty unawesome. If it was just the police officers you would have been fine but between that demon and his knife-happy lackey this could get ugly."

"Can he really send me back to hell forever?" Emil asked in a lower voice.

"…Ya, between the demon and the host's natural willpower he could send you back for a very long time. Not even your brother would be able to bring you back," Gilbert answered truthfully.

"Then we need to do something, before that happens," Emil replied only to then think over the events of that day. His undead life was on the line and he did not even know what to do to save it. He was pulled out of these thoughts by the sudden screams of pain from the police officers followed by the laughter of someone very happy and full of bloodlust.

 **And a cliff-hanger (hopefully I will be able to write more soon)**

 **As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 7

"Hey, Artie, I think we need your assistance at the harbor," Alfred commented upon hearing Arthur answer his phone. Alfred himself was not at the harbor, and in all actuality was on his way to pick Arthur up. He had moments before received an order to come to the harbor and help the officers which went to arrest Emil. This was not helped by the fact that several screams and other panicked noises could be heard in the background. Needless to say, he figured that Arthur could most likely prove useful.

"I see, this is sooner than expected," was all Arthur could say as he thought over what could have happened. He still needed to create a plan and did not feel confident fighting a demon without a full-proof one, but he also realized that this was one of those times when he could not always get what he wanted.

"I'm almost at your house so I'll pick you up soon," Alfred replied then hung up. With this Arthur returned his phone and walked into the living room to see Alastair thumb through a random book.

"Demon attacking that ghost kid?" Alastair asked without even looking up from the book.

"From the sounds of it, yes. Alfred is picking me up and I'm going to see exactly what is happening," Arthur answered.

"Ye know what exactly yer doing?"

"More or less, it's hard to plan these things out when you don't have all the details," Arthur defended.

"That's the kind of defense someone akin to losing gives. Should I come in case your plan backfires?" Alastair asked with a curious glance.

Arthur scowled at this and replied, "Believe it or not I will not need your kind of help. Besides, you know that the inspector cannot help the inspectee."

Alastair shrugged to this and stood up when a knock came to the door. He then continued to follow Arthur to the door and announce that he wanted to come anyways. Arthur realized that there was not going to be an easy way to get rid of him, and Alfred liked the idea of extra help, so the three of them left for the harbor.

* * *

"I must thank you for coming out into the open tonight. It really does save me the trouble of having to hunt you down," Prosecutor Ivan commented as he stared at the person who decided to join the fight.

"You know that's a pretty cliché statement right there, right? Or at least I have the feeling a certain ghost I know would say something along those lines," Vlad chuckled dryly only to then vanish from sight. A moment later, a streak of crimson light was seen followed by the officers nearest to it finding themselves blasted into the water.

The remaining officers looked around in a panic, unsure how they were to fight a creature which was invisible, faster, and stronger then them. Ivan watched this curiously for a moment before he replied, "You seem to be enjoying yourself, yet you have yet to actually kill anyone. Interesting."

"When you've been around as long as I have you learn that it is a bit hard to stay hidden if you kill everything you touch," Vlad retorted only to then rush to Ivan and kick him hard in the face. Ivan attempted to hold his ground, but still found himself knocked over. Vlad then pinned him down and continued, "I suppose that's a difference between us vampires and you demons. We know how to have fun without it causing too many issues while your kind only knows how to revel in destruction."

"Oh, I would not say that we're all that different," Ivan retorted with a smirk. Vlad then found himself releasing Ivan as the woman with the daggers turned them towards him. Ivan quickly got to his feet and continued, "This human remembers reading about several strange occurrences in the past of unsolved attacks. They went on for decades, but stopped roughly seven years ago. Any ideas why?"

Vlad laughed slightly and answered, "Who knows, maybe the attacker simply found a better opportunity. Or perhaps the game simply became boring," only to then vanish and dodge as several of the police officers still standing shot at him. The woman was able to read Vlad's movement, and lunged herself and blade right where Vlad tried to dodge.

The blade used was brought and meant mainly to attack the ghosts, not a vampire, so Vlad knew that it would not destroy him. That did not, however, mean that it would not hurt and caused Vlad to stagger a bit as it slid into his side.

"I was hoping you would be a bit more fun," Ivan commented as he walked over to the vampire opponent.

"Then I guess we'll just have to try harder. NOW!" Vlad retorted then shouted at someone behind Ivan and the woman. Surprised, the two looked behind them to see and equally surprised Gilbert.

"Ah, hi…that was kind of an unawesome retreat on the vamp's part. Give me a moment to think of an awesome plan of attack," Gilbert requested.

Ivan called the woman to not attack and commented, "Before we attack, where did you whole up the ghost Emil?"

"Hell if I know, I got separated from him in the fog. Now…attack, attack, you know this would be a lot easier if this was my turf and I had the strength to lift stuff up."

The woman grew tired of waiting and rushed up to attack the ghost, only for Gilbert to easily dodge. This continued for a few more attempts ending in a strange dance of lunges and dodges. At last Gilbert laughed and replied, "You seem pretty used to wielding those knives, fraulien, but I'm betting that you never tried to attack someone as awesome as me."

The dance then ended when Ivan revealed an iron pipe from beneath his coat and hit Gilbert over the head with it. After the hit, Gilbert Vanished from the harbor.

 **We'll stop here for now**

 **As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 8

"Okay, what happened?" Alfred asked aloud as he, Arthur, and Alastair got out of the car at the harbor. From how Alfred heard things, they were expecting some sort of terrifying fight happening, but instead simply found several nervous-looking police officers and an annoyed-looking Ivan.

"I looks like we arrived too late," Alastair commented as he and Arthur looked the area over. Curious, Alfred walked up to one of his co-workers to hear what happened, only to then hear that the group which came to arrest a ghost was headed back to the station.

"I guess from what I heard they were about to capture the ghost when some strange guy showed up and started attacking them," Alfred weakly explained as he walked back over to the other two.

As Arthur listened to this, he spotted someone next to a shadowed wall. He then requested, "I see. And is there anything else you would like to add to that, Vlad?"

"Noticed me huh? Guess I should not be too surprised," Vlad commented as he first checked to make sure that the group was alone then walked up to them.

"You let yourself get hurt?" Alastair asked as he looked towards Vlad's hand which clutched his wounded side.

"Ya, I was a bit careless. It's just a flesh wound so nothing too major for me," Vlad replied confidently.

"Still enough to cause you to go into hiding," Alastair remarked.

"It's been a while since I actually had to fight seriously. I guess I must have gotten a little too sloppy tonight."

"And why exactly were you here tonight?" Arthur asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I knew that that thing would come after the ghost here and decided that I wanted to try my luck against it," Vlad answered.

"Speaking of the ghost, where is Emil?" Arthur asked.

Vlad shrugged his shoulders to this. He had not seen the younger ghost when he arrived but assumed that he was somewhere. Alfred then commented, "My friends said that they failed to catch the ghost when he ran off, so he's most likely still around."

The group quieted down and moved closer together to hide Vlad when Ivan and his group passed. Once they were alone again, Alastair looked over to where Ivan had been standing and asked, "So this younger ghost, is he roughly sixteen-looking?"

Slightly confused by the question, Arthur looked to the same place to find Emil squatted and staring intently at the ground in front of him. Arthur then answered, "That would be him," before he walked up to Emil and commented, "Causing trouble again I see."

"Shut up wizard," Emil ordered in thought.

"Aye, he's Lukas' brother. If not in looks than at least in attitude," Alastair commented.

"I just realized, what happened to the other ghost?" Vlad asked.

"Gilbert was here also?" Arthur asked.

"That guy hit him over the head with a bar then Gilbert vanished. Is he…you know…gone forever?" Emil explained then asked.

"I'm assuming it was an iron bar?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

"No, he'll most likely pop up again in his area when he gets bored. You should know that ghosts are susceptible to iron. It can cause you to lose your form temporarily and if you are already drained it can cause you to go back to Hell. Since this was not his area, that is most likely what happened," Arthur explained.

"But he will come back," Emil persisted.

"If he feels like it," Arthur answered. An idea then came to him, causing him to turn to Vlad and asked, "You said earlier that Gilbert might know which demon we are dealing with right?"

"Ya, there is a chance. But you should know better than to summon someone who just got sent back there," Vlad answered warily.

Arthur was no longer listening, however, as he rushed back to the car and ordered Alfred to take him to the shopping district.

* * *

"Arthur-san, could you please explain to me again what you are doing," his friend Kiku requested. After ordering his request, Arthur found himself driven to his friend Kiku's shop. Kiku owned a comic book and overall nerd store, who a while back found himself caught up in the werewolf incident. He had assumed that would be the last of his supernatural adventures, so he was a bit confused to find his friend Arthur insisting on visiting so that he could draw a chalk circle on the floor of his store.

"It's like I told you earlier, I need to summon Gilbert back from Hell and ask him a question," Arthur explained.

"I see…and why does this have to happen at my store?" Kiku asked.

"Well, it will be easier since he considers you a friend. And I knew that you would have plenty of the supplies for dealing with ghosts," Arthur answered as he finished his circle and inspected it.

"Why do you have all this stuff anyways?" Alfred asked. He had been friends with Kiku for a while, and was more than a bit surprised.

"Like other members in my family I learned how to deal with things in the spirit world before I decided to instead own this store. I suppose you could say that old habits die hard," Kiku answered. Alfred nodded at this and thought over how he really did not know as much about his friend as he thought.

"Alright, this should do. And now to just summon him," Arthur proclaimed.

"Right, and now for me to get out of here," Alfred proclaimed.

"Coward, it's just a wee ghost summoning," Alastair complained about the officer.

"I'm a hero, not a coward!" Alfred proclaimed then sat down as he decided against running off and looking like a coward.

"Just shut it, both of you," Arthur ordered then began the summoning spell. As Arthur chanted, the few candles he lit began to flicker as the store grew colder. A blast of light then came at the end followed by all the lights going out and Gilbert to appear in the store.

"Hey, thanks for bringing the awesome me out of that unawesome place. No thanks to that unawesome jerk and his pipe," Gilbert thanked as he got off the floor.

"No problem. Now before you go anywhere I need you to answer a question for me," Arthur requested.

"Awesome! Kiku, what's that thing over there?!" Gilbert asked as he ignored Arthur in favor of a shiny new model.

"Gilbert-san, I will tell you after answer Arthur"s question," Kiku promised.

"Fine, you want to know about who this demon is, ja? Well you came to the right source. His name is Sanguis. Strange name if you ask me," Gilbert answered.

Alastair stiffened as he heard the name, only to then ask, "And you're absolutely sure. Its name is Sanguis?"

"Ya, buddy. The awesome me could never mistake a freaky name like that," Gilbert retorted.

"Good," Alastair replied with a smirk which told Arthur that things may not end well at all.

 **As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Really sorry for the month + wait…**

Chapter 9

Alastair smiled as he and the others left Kiku's store, the sensation of wishing for a fight resonating from him. Arthur looked to his brother worried as he sensed the feeling and realized what it was for.

"Dude, is he alright?" Alfred asked. He was not the best at reading the atmosphere, but even he could tell that something changed in the stranger upon hearing the demon's name.

"Alastair, you know who this demon is, don't you. Please tell me that you're not going to do something stupid," Arthur pleaded to his brother.

"Nae promises. Now let's go home so that I can grab my pack then kill us a demon," Alastair ordered.

"Is he serious?" Alfred asked.

"Yes and no. Like ghosts it's almost impossible to literally kill a demon. Unlike ghosts you can't even destroy them. But you can seal them away for the rest of time. The killing part comes in that if the demon is possessing anyone then that person will die in the process," Arthur explained.

"Oh…wait a minute! I can't just take you to someone and let them die! That is not even close to heroic. Even if the guy was a nut-job before all this I'm sure someone would miss him," Alfred complained.

"Fine, then stay here and stay out of my way. Because if ye try to stop me I can't guarantee yar safety," Alastair reported then left.

"Jeez, what's with that guy?" Alfred complained.

"Let's just say that sometimes a yearning for revenge can cloud judgement and leave it at that," Arthur replied with a sigh as he slowly walked to Alfred's car. Having a fight with his brother was not going to make his case any easier and he was already tiring of it.

"Oh, no, this is sounding way to interesting for my awesomeness to let it die. So spill, why's this guy acting so unawesomely obsessed with this one demon?" Gilbert asked as he floated up to Arthur's face.

"Well, I don't really know all of the details, but until a few years ago his job was to fight and eliminate supernatural beings which were a threat to humans. Then there was an incident where he met his match in the form of a demon who not only defeated him but somehow took away his magical abilities. And while it is possible to fight these threats without magic, it is not as recommended. It did not help that Alastair sort of liked to make himself too big of a target. Because of this, he has spent the last few years doing 'safer' desk jobs."

"And let me guess, this demon in town is the same demon who did that?" Gilbert asked.

"That is what I would guess," Arthur agreed, only to then shake his head as he watched Alastair leave the car in order to walk; most likely feeling that his own feet would get him home faster.

"So then now he wants to fight this demon to get even with it? You know, I think I can kind of understand this Alastair guy wanting to get even with this demon. If someone did something like that to me and more or less ruined my life I don't think I would be quick to forgive it. But at the same time a hero like me can't just let this continue to happen," Alfred rationalized.

"If it can really do what you just said then you should be even more careful wizard. I don't think you'll be of much help to anyone without those abilities of yours. You look out too, officer. I don't want to have to look for a new play thing," Prussia commented to the other two.

"I take it you're not planning on coming with us this time?" Arthur asked.

"Please, the guy just unawesomely sent me back to hell. I'd like to stay here a little longer before going back there," Prussia replied only to then take his leave.

"So much for the confidence," Arthur mumbled only to then look to Alfred and continue, "Come on, we should get to wherever this demon is before it moves or Alastair finds it."

* * *

The demon known as Sanguis stretched his back as he left his desk and grabbed his jacket. He had returned to his office after dealing with the ghosts at the ferry and decided to now go to his house. It had proved an interesting night for him, he really was not expecting the vampire to show itself and wished that he could have finished it off there when he had a chance.

Then there was the issue of the wizards currently in his future city. Originally he had no plans for them, and planned to try and get them on his side after his host won the election. But that was before he recognized the taller one with red hair. How could he ever forget the wizard who almost sealed him into oblivion? If such a man was allowed to catch him or in the very least teach one of the others how to effectively seal him then things could prove difficult.

Of course, what was to say that he had not already taught that younger wizard with him all of his past skills? Sanguis frowned at this and looked over to the phone on the desk. These wizards would need to be dealt with sooner rather than later. At last he decided that it was better to be safe than sorry, and called the commissioner.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur were on their way to Arthur's house to pick up a few supplies when the car's intercom announced, "Attention all officers, orders just came in that a Mister Arthur Kirkland and a Mister Alastair Kirkland are to be brought to the station on suspicion in being involved with the werewolf kidnapping case and the ferry ghost drownings. The first is a man with blond hair in large eyebrows in his mid-twenties and the second is a man with orange hair and large eyebrows in his late twenties. Both are dangerous so proceed with caution."

"To be honest I would have thought I would be wanted for something a lot sooner. I almost feel insulted," Arthur commented as he turned the intercom off.

"It's most likely just this demon pulling strings - using the prosecutor's influence and what-not," Alfred speculated as he continued towards their original destination.

"So then you're not planning on bringing me in?" Arthur asked.

"Why should I? We both know that it's some trick," Alfred asked.

Arthur sat in silence as Alfred stopped in front of Arthur's house, then rushed inside to grab a few items he would need against the demon. Once Arthur returned, Alfred proclaimed, "Right, now to the DA's office so we can confront this demon."

"No, now you are going to take me to the station so they can lock me up. Alastair as well if we spot him on our way there," Arthur corrected.

Alfred gave the other a confused look for this, but Arthur refused to explain. So after several minutes of debate, Alfred reluctantly took Arthur to prison.

 **As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 10

"So the triumphant returns. So, did you find a way to get us out of here yet?" Lovino asked as he looked up to the cell's door when Arthur entered. Like Arthur decided upon, he had Alfred take him to the police station and lock him into a holding cell; the same one the Vargas brothers were currently in.

"Um, hey, wouldn't it be easier to get us out of jail if you were not in it?" Feliciano asked as he watched Alfred lock the cell then leave. Arthur ignored the two comments and instead looked the cell over. It was not an overly large holding cell, and seemed almost claustrophobic with so many bodies inside. Against the far wall sat the three werewolf brothers in a corner while against the opposite wall slouched Alastair.

"I see they found you quickly," Arthur commented to his brother as he sat down next to him.

Alastair shrugged to this and commented, "When I heard that our guy ordered the police to arrest us I decided that it would be easier to simply have the prey come to me instead of chase it. Ye thought similar, aye?"

"True, but I wish that they had placed us in a different holding cell. If it does come it could get tricky with those three in the way," Arthur replied as he pointed towards the werewolves.

"Oh so now you remember we're here, you bastard. You said that you were going to help us so what have you been doing?" Lovino ordered and answer.

"Oh stop yer barking! Yer giving me a headache," Alastair yelled back at the original three, causing them to huddle farther away from him.

"Do you really have to intimidate them right now?" Arthur asked.

Alastair simply shrugged then searched his pockets for a cigarette and lighter. Once lit he asked, "So that officer friend of yours brought you here. Did ye get home and smuggle anything useful before he locked ye up?"

"I have a few things, not as much as I would like for going up against this thing but a little is better than nothing."

"Good. Then are we going to do this the correct way or muddle around with ye trying to save the human first?" Alastair asked.

"We are going to save the prosecutor first if at all possible. Unlike you, I did not learn magic just so that I could look for easy solutions."

"Ye really like to make things difficult for yerself."

Arthur scowled at this and looked towards the door. He wondered how long it would take for the police to tell the demon that they had been captured, and then when it would come for them. It had already been a long day, and part of him wished that this confrontation could have waited until after some more time to rest and prepare, but knew that those chances rarely seemed to happen. As it happened, he did not have to wait too long before an officer came in and announced that the prosecutor would come see them personally them in a few moment.

"He has policemen running as his private announcer now? The demon must think he's big stuff now," Arthur commented.

The policeman gave a confused look to this only to then leave for his next task. Once he was gone Arthur sighed and said, "Well, it looks like the demon is just going to get off with us after all. After all, if he was planning to actually pretend to be human he would have had us moved to a room for questioning."

"Aye, it'll be a slaughter and he'll most likely blame it on those three over there," Alastair replied with a jerk over towards the three werewolves.

"What? What did we do? I don't want to be in another bloodbath!" Feliciano complained.

"Do you think they would give us new clothes if they did? I feel like it's been a while since I had clean clothes," Sebo commented as he sniffed the dirty hem of his shirt. The police had tried to stay far away from the werewolves in custody, and that included leaving them in the same clothes they came in.

"Ya, how does a nice suit to get buried in sound to you? Because if this bastard their expecting is going to pin it on us then you can bet that the punishment won't be pretty for us," Lovino answered his brother sarcastically. The other two brothers quieted down at this, only to break as Feliciano began to whimper followed by an aggravated sigh from Lovino.

"Well then, looks like atleast they can pay attention. So, what are ye going to do when the demon comes? Or is crying the best ye can do?" Alastair asked. In response, the three werewolves looked between themselves and the two newcomers.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Mr. Kirkland and…Mr. Kirkland," Prosecutor Bragsinki said as a greeting as he walked into the holding cell. The five members held in the cell looked at the man cautiously, each curious to see how this would end. The man simply smiled at their suspiciousness, looked to Arthur, and continued, "I was originally thinking that we could work together, wizard, of course that was before I learned who you were related to."

"I doubt it, I have had plenty of people tell me that I am hard to work with and I personally do not like to work with those who cause my friends pain," Arthur retorted.

"I see. But that would just be your own fault for making such dangerous friends. Between kidnapping werewolves and murderous ghosts, one could think that you are not picky over friends at all."

"Aye, he never has been good at making proper friends. But even he would not be so stupid as to befriend a demon like ye. Right Sanguis?" Alastair commented.

The prosecutor visibly twitched at the demon's name, only for his face to return to an eerie smile as he asked, "And how did you come to that name?"

Alastair simply shrugged indifferently and replied, "Ye should know how these bits of information get around by now."

Sanguis nodded solemn to this then declared, "I had a feeling about that. I suppose that would mean that after this I should hurry up on cleaning out the city."

"And what exactly are you planning to do during 'this'?" Arthur asked as he stood up and faced the demon. In response, Sanguis simply smiled more and held out his palm to the holding cell.

 **Another cliff-hanger…**

 **As always please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 11

After he said this, he held his palm out towards the holding cell and began to chant. As he did so, the Vargas brothers found themselves drawn to the words as the palm began to glow a dark purple. The Kirkland brothers noticed this quickly, as Alastair instinctually lunged at Sanguis to stop him while Arthur tried to take the werewolves attention off of the spell.

"Too slow!" Alastair called out as he grabbed Sanuis' wrist and forced it towards the ground. The demon simply smiled to this and glanced over to the werewolves.

Arthur had decided to try a spell of his own to counter the demon's, but it was obviously not as strong as the demon's when three pairs of feral, yellow eyes stared at him. He was shocked that between him and the collars the demon was able to turn the werewolves. He then noticed Sebo growl slightly as Lovino hunched over.

"Behind you!" Arthur called out as he fell towards the wall in time as Lovino lunged past and towards Alastair. He assumed that his brother would get the message, and instead looked to the other two Vargas brothers. Sanguis' spell seemed to mainly effect Lovino, with the younger brothers holding back; Feli whimpered slightly as Sebo mixed between a whimper and a growl. 'Perhaps my spell had some effect afterall,' Arthur thought to himself.

"Useless runt," Alastair growled as he reluctantly let go of the demon's wrist in order to dodge the werewolf. Even so, he waited until the last minute to do so; causing Lovino to slam into the barred door and the demon to take a step back instinctually. With the werewolf up against the door dazed, Alastair simply knocked him out with a swift punch to the back of the head then flung him back to where the other two stood; knocking them down.

"Impressive. I suppose my first idea will not work after all. Luckily I have others," Sanguis commented as he looked the now unconscious werewolves over. He smiled briefly as he said this, part of him happy that things would continue interesting, while another part seemed almost nervous.

Arthur was not sure what these other ideas of his were, but he figured that it would be best if they were no longer trapped in a cell. With this in mind, Arthur walked to the door in the gate and cast a spell to unlock it. He was then pushed out of the way as Alastair rushed through the door towards the demon and called out, "I was wonderin' if ye knew any unlocking spells."

Arthur scowled at this then looked again to the demon, only to find an unperturbed look on his face. As he did this, Alastair continued towards the demon to then reach for a flask on his side. With the flask, he splashed the contents over the demon's face then punched him in the face. Sanguis' face sizzled like it had come into contact with acid instead of water. Even so, he kept his composure and when the fist hit his face he grabbed hold of Alastair's wrist before the owner could retract it.

With the wrist in the demon's hands, his own hand began to glow again as he chanted as spell. In response Alastair began to say an old prayer to ward off a demon's power. With this it came down almost to a battle of wills.

Arthur figured that now that the demon was preoccupied with Alastair now was his chance to exorcise it. With this in mind, Arthur rushed behind Sanguis and placed one hand on its back while his other held out an exorcize spell from his pocket spell book. With the correct spell in hand, Arthur exerted his own will upon the demon then began to chant the spell.

Sanguis growled slightly upon hearing what Arthur chanted. He then pulled a pipe from between the folds of his coat, released Alastair, and swung the pipe at Arthur. The attack caused Arthur to move backwards, stop his chanting, and drop his spell book.

"Useless excuse of a wizard," Alastair snarled as he lunged for the pipe before the demon could use it.

"Well excuse me, unlike you I did not spend years learning how to deal with demons," Arthur rebutted as he picked up his spell book. Sanguis noticed both these movements, however, and instead lead Alastair's attack so that the elder brother ran into the younger.

"You two need to learn how to work together, da. After all, you are supposed to be brothers," Sanguis commented, and amused smile on his lips. He knew that the brothers would not be easy prey, but part of him could not help but feel that something was wrong.

"Hate to admit it but I think he has a point. So stop thinking of yer own stupid ideas and follow my lead," Alastair ordered. As if on cue, a cell phone that Alfred 'forgot' to take from Arthur began to vibrate; telling the owner that a text message was received.

"Or you could follow me in plan B," Arthur replied then looked to the slowly re-awakening werewolves. He then loudly clapped his hands and shouted, "RETREAT!"

The noise caught the werewolves attention, and as if this was a trained trick the three ran outside the cell door and scattered. Sanguis and Alastair shared a look of disbelief, stopped when Arthur grabbed Alastair's hand and began to drag him down the hallway. This snapped Sanguis out of his shock and caused him to chase after the two wizards.

As Arthur ran with his brother in tow, he checked his phone to insure that the text was in fact the one he expected and that he ran in the correct direction. He then placed it back in his pocket as Alastair grumbled, "Not exactly the best o' times to check yer messages."

"It's all part of my plan B," Arthur answered as he pulled Alastair around a sharp turn.

"And what is this plan B?" Alastair asked.

"With only what I could keep hidden on my body, I figured that a little more help with this demon would be appreciated. And it just so happens I know an officer who due to a hero complex is always looking for new ways to help. You'll see more of the plan momentarily," Arthur partially explained. With this said, Arthur pulled Alastair into a narrow room then to the other side where Alfred waited for them.

"So is this demon thing coming?" Alfred asked as he watched the other two walk over the ground in front of him.

"I still don't see this plan o' yers," Alastair commented.

"Then look over the ground were you just walked," Arthur ordered as he inspected where they walked. On the floor right in front of them was a large, almost invisible circle with smaller symbols and lines throughout it. The purpose of it was that once a demon entered it could not leave it until it was sent to hell or the circle broken.

"Yer plan is to pin the demon down?" Alastair asked as he noticed what the symbol was. The tricky part, however, was getting the demon inside the circle. He then asked another question, "So if this is yer plan why the jailbreak?"

"The Vargas brothers running free will distract the other police officers," Arthur answered.

"And you're sure this stuff I taped to the floor will hold this thing? I mean, I followed it as good as I could from your book but I'm not exactly a magical guy. And it is only scotts tape," Alfred asked. He rarely doubted anything he did, but he also realized that if this failed he just sentenced, himself, Arthur, Alastair, and who-knew who else to death.

"Anyone can make this circle, so if ye followed the picture in the book correctly then it should work," Alastair answered this time, then quickly shut his mouth as the demon opened the door and strolled in.

The lights were off, and the only window in the room failed to give much light for the area, so to the three of them it looked more like a giant silhouette was about to attack them. The demon quickly scanned the room and noticed that there was no feasible way for them to escape him, which made him smile more as he slowly walked towards them.

"So was your little plan to run and hide from me?" Sanguis asked tauntingly. He then suddenly stopped when he felt a slight difference in the floor as he took his first step into the circle. Cautiously, he risked a glance down but could not see anything. He then continued on his way as the other three leaned farther from the circle and against the far wall. Everything seemed fine to him, until he tried to take a step forward and could not. Again he looked down, this time to notice a slight amount of light surrounding his feet which came from the tape and formed an entrapping circle.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," Alastair commented as if the job was already completed.

"Dude, I can't believe it actually worked. Now what?" Alfred asked estatic that the circle worked.

"Now I can exercise the demon from the body and send it to hell," Arthur answered as he searched himself for the spell book. His face then went slack when he realized that he dropped it somewhere.

"Tsk, can't even remember a measily spell," Alastair complained as he stretched his arms then continued, "Don't worry, lucky for you I know several no-magic-needed ways to exercise a demon."

With this said, Alastair crossed himself and began to chant out a prayer. As Alastair did this, the demon tried to break his concentration by talking, but Alastair ignored him. He then tried to use his own magic to stop Alastair, but found that the circle used sapped his magical strength. At last he called out, "Let me go and I will give you your magic back!"

Alastair paused slightly to this, and looked the demon in the face. He was not swayed, however, and instead continued to chant. Sanguin then gave out a pained moan followed by a sudden jolt of his body; only to then collapse to the ground unconscious.

 **As always, please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 12

"Dude, that was awesome! I thought Artie told me you couldn't use magic?" Alfred asked Alastair impressed after he checked on the unconscious prosecutor.

"Whoever said ye need magic to do this job. The most ye really need is to be in good physical condition and common sense. To someone trained like myself, magic works more as protection and weapons then anything," Alastair replied as if exorcising a demon was the easiest thing in the world.

"Right, and spending most of your life solely learning how to do such things has nothing to do with it," Arthur scoffed then looked down to the prosecutor when he heard a moan. Slowly, Ivan got onto his knees and asked what happened.

"Not much, just tried to throw a bunch of innocent people in jail or worse," Arthur answered casually.

Ivan looked shocked by that news and exclaimed, "WHAT?! But I would never do that! It would be a complete breach of my title. When did this ever happen? The last thing I remember is driving home from work and seeing a ghost."

"Amnesia. It happens quite often when yer mind is taken over by something else," Alastair explained.

"Well, the short version is that you were possessed by a demon who made you into this freaky guy who tried to get the police and others against supernatural residents, then tried to kill Artie and his friend for trying to stop you," Alfred explained happy that everything was hopefully over.

"I see…and I suppose that would have been bad for you guys, da? Especially if I had won the election," Ivan commented with a slight chuckle.

"This isn't really a laughing matter. You could have ruined lives with all of this and turned order upside down for a lot of good citizens," Arthur scowled.

"Oh, like the mayor's aid and his brothers who kidnapped people? Or that ghost who drowned all those people? Or even that ghost I saw who must be known for disturbing the peace? I may not remember much, but even I knew about all of those rumors before this demon you say took over me. Sounds like model citizens, da?" Ivan rebutted.

Arthur could not think of a counter to this fast enough, part of him realizing that all of that was in fact truths. So instead Alfred commented, "To each their own. And as a policeman I can tell ya that there are plenty of 'normal' citizens who are just as bad."

Ivan looked to the three as he got to his feet, only to then shrug his shoulders and comment, "You people who grew up in this city are just too weird. I think that it may be best for me to just return to the country where things make more sense."

"Aye, that could be a good plan for ye. City life and supernatural fighting isn't meant for everyone," Alastair agreed. With this said the three of them left for their own ways.

"So the man was possessed by some demon and has now left. Both, correct? I should not need to worry about this demon again," Ludwig asked as he met with Arthur and Alastair. It was the next day, and after hearing word that Feliciano was released and went to spend the night with his brothers decided to meet with the detective. For their meeting they went to the restaurant Antonio, Lovino, and Seboga worked at.

"It should be at least several decades before that demon finds his way back to this world. And according to the news Ivan Bragsinski dropped out of the race this morning," Arthur answered.

Ludwig nodded in thought to this, only to then let out a muffled yelp when Feliciano jumped at him and chatter on about how he and his brothers got out of jail. Ludwig was not happy about how they simply decided to 'retreat' from jail, but since he was told Alfred already had the paperwork for their release approved he decided to let it go.

"I still can't believe that he is supposed to be a warewolf. He acts more like a puppy!" Alastair grumbled as he watched Feliciano forced off of Ludwig.

"Would you rather he was a psychopath mobster like his grandfather was?" Arthur asked. Alastair seemed to think this over for a moment, to then nod and say that it would make more sense. The rest of their meeting went on as normal and by the time their meal was over so was the discussions; causing them to leave for the rest of their businesses.

As Arthur and Alastair began their walk back to Arthur's house, Alastair commented, "Well, it looks like my job of inspecting you is over, so I suppose I should be leaving ye soon."

"Inspect me? But due to this case you have not had the chance to," Arthur asked confused. At no point did Alastair ask him any of the normal questions or test him on abilities or knowledge, so when did this inspection happen?

"'Course I did. Due to that case I saw everything I needed to and have decided to say ye pass. But I will admit that you would be passing a lot neater if ye had exorcised the demon instead of me," Alastair answered.

Arthur stopped and stared hard at Alastair in disbelief. Compared to some of his other cases, this one was far from neat or straightforward. He was not even sure that he would have past himself. Seeing the look, Alastair just laughed and explained, "Arthur, my test for the inspection was to see who well ye work with people and get along with normal people. What I saw was a wizard who used his head, thought about others – both supernatural and normal, - who knew when to ask for help, and who associated with others outside of wizardry. At the rate yer going, I'm sure that you'll reach a ripe old age before ye go insane or get yerself killed; much to some of yer haters disappointment."

Arthur could not help but looked shocked to all this. It was incredibly rare for his brother to compliment anyone, and many thought impossible for him to compliment his brothers. But here Alastair was going on about all of these things Arthur did correctly. After a few moments of this, Arthur told his brother to shut up.

"So then you will return to give me a positive inspection. All well and good. Then what will you do?" Arthur asked awkwardly in hopes of changing the conversation.

Alastair smiled slightly at this and replied, "Thinkin' about quitin' my desk job for starters. After this case, I think that I could do alright huntin' and fightin' demons; magic or no-magic. Have to admit, this little inspection was good for the both of us."

"I see, in that case just don't do anything stupid and get killed. And you can stay away from this city. I can take care of it just fine."

Alastair laughed at this, angering Arthur as the two of them continued to the house so that Alastair could pack his bag for his departure.

 **And it is finally over…thank you to all who stuck with me during the long waits for updates, and thanks also to those who reviewed, subscribed, and favorited – you rock!**

 **As always, please review~**


End file.
